This core facility provides the essential interface with the patients and family members who are critical to the success of each of the research projects. It is the responsibility of this core to provide all the relevant clinical data, biologic specimens, and systematic pathology review to the individual research projects. This core has also developed a psychsocial study that provides educational materials and genetic counseling to participants, with a measure of the effectiveness of the educational intervention. Interventions such as this may be effective as an initial outreach and educational method for families considering genetic testing for Li Fraumeni Syndrome, and may improve their knowledge and psychological outcomes.